


Fulfilled (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“告诉我，到底有多少次我本来能够上你，结果你就那么让事情毁于一旦的。”Remus充满挑战的味道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fulfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53870) by Snegurochka. 



 

**有始有终**

 

Title: Fulfilled

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Set: 50.4

Prompt: 050: Influence

Word Count: 512

 

**Summary** :

"I would like you to recount for me the number of times I have shagged you, and you have left the experience unfulfilled," Remus challenged.

 

**Notes** :

A thank-you ficlet for **scribbulus_ink** for running **snupin_santa**. :) Also here. (The rest of my table is here).

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/fulfilled.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

“告诉我，到底有多少次我本来能够上你，结果你就那么让事情毁于一旦的。”Remus充满挑战的味道。

 

 

某鱼注：

~><///（只有这样的表情了）

 

 

=== Fulfilled 有始有终===

 

 

“每一年每一年，就像挂钟那么准。”Severus叹了口气，把羽毛笔丢在桌上，揉揉酸痛的眼睛。“我越来越老，学生们也越来越笨（stupider）。”

 

“我可不觉得 _stupider_ 是个词哦。”Remus窝在沙发里，一边翻着小说一边揶揄。

 

“哼，我又没问你，是不是？”Severus顶回去，“事实摆在眼前：这些论文根本就只有长不出对生拇指（Opposable thumb）的弯角鼾兽（Crumple-Horned Snorkacks）才可能写得出来。”

 

“你确定不是更罕有的西坦桑尼亚类猿兽（ape-like Snorkack）？”

 

“Lupin，你在这儿捣什么乱？”Severus又重重叹气，交叠双臂，瞪着房间另一端的男人。“上床睡觉前我已经至少多花了三个小时处理这堆东西，如果你打算在我客厅的沙发上随随便便干一场，引诱我抛下工作的话，那么真遗憾你注定要彻底失望了。”

 

Remus沉吟片刻，“告诉我，到底有多少次我本来能够上你，结果你就那么让事情毁于一旦的。”尾音上翘，充满了挑战味道。

 

“至少……两次。不，五次。”Severus扬起下巴，“如果我在专心干活，就不能被打扰。”

 

“ _一_ ：七年级的魔药课。你正忙着‘干活’。我把你拉到储藏柜，手放在你的裤子上。”

 

Severus眨眨眼，“没做成。”声音有气无力。

 

“ _二_ ，”Remus提高半个八度，“1979年四月。Cardiff郊外的老磨房。你那个临时的‘实验室’。我几乎用了 _Alohomora_ 才打开门，也就把你仰面扑倒在地上不过四秒钟。”

 

Severus噘嘴，“完全的陈芝麻烂谷子。”

 

“ _三_ ，”Remus继续，从沙发上站起来，慢悠悠跨过书房，眼睛直勾勾盯着Severus。“九又四分之三站台。行李寄存室。你将一个上面贴着 _R.J.Lupin_ 标签的旧箱子翻得底朝天，而我只好捡人家不要的脏袍子凑合凑合。你个 _蠢货_ 。”Remus加上一句，赌气地沉下音调。

 

黑发男人咳嗽，“差点儿得了肺炎。”他小声说。

 

“ _四_ 。”Remus绕过写字台来到Severus身后，趴上他肩头，伸手在男人胸腹之间轻轻摩挲，咬着他的耳朵。“前次满月恰好是四年级期末笔试。你 _相当_ 高兴地把羽毛笔扔在一边，让我跨在你身上就像——”

 

魔药教授仰头靠向爱人，闭上眼睛，轻轻呻吟。“当时……没注意。”他呼吸开始加速。

 

狼人转到一侧，淡淡的胡茬蹭过Severus脸颊，轻吻微微分开的唇瓣，他浅尝辄止，悄悄把手探进Severus领口。

 

“那……第五次呢？”黑发男人气喘吁吁。

 

Remus偷笑着起身，走向隔壁Severus的卧室。“过来，”声音沙哑，带着磁性的诱惑暧昧的命令，“我想把你挫败又无奈地晾到一边，好好品尝品尝。”

 

话音未落男人便消失在门后，Severus立刻抛下羽毛笔还有成摞的试卷，跳起来跟上。或许，剩下的批改等一等也未尝不可。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/20

 


End file.
